Jacob's Run
by 1ofthethousands
Summary: Jacob has left, unable to cope with Bella and Edward getting married. He has fled to the woods, but their is someone else hiding in the forest and she has her own past she is trying to escape from...


Jacobs run

Jacob Black had decided run. Desperately trying to get rid of the terrible image of in his head. The image of them together, at the altar. Ah! He groaned. It was killing him, just the thought.

Bella, how could she? She had just left him. As soon as_ he_ came back. That filthy bloodsucker. Even then they had tried to stay as friends, meeting up at La Push. But now this? He couldn't stat any longer.

It made Jacob sick to think of her as one of _them_. And she was going to _marry him_! He tried not to retch. This was too much for him. He changed into a dog.

Life was much easier as a dog, he thought to himself. None of his problems seemed to bother him as much. Though he still had to deal with the pack. They kept sending him thoughts asking him if he was OK, and to come back. They wouldn't give up. Pestering him. But Jacob had little intention of going back. He was a cowered and he knew it. He couldn't face Bella. Not while she was still with _him_.

At this point Jacob was deep into the forest Jumping over tree roots and ducking low lying branches. He was going flat out but he wasn't tried, not nearly tired enough. But eventually as the day turn to night he reached a cave. The pack had stopped bothering him. Sam had told them to leave him alone for a bit and let him sort through this himself, and Jacob was very grateful to him.

He paced in front of the cave wondering what to do next. He couldn't go back that much was obvious to him. But he had nowhere else to go. His whole life was back there. A burst of rage filled him. He hated that it was_ Edward _that had driven him from his home. He kicked a rock and howled in frustration. Even though Jacob had been running all day and had spent a lot of energy, the rock still took a large chunk out of the tree it hit.

He thought about turning back into a human. But decided against it. As a human he had no block from him emotions, and he didn't what to think about _them_ now. Well, more than he already was. They were probably cuddling up on the sofa now together. He remembered when Edward had left and how close he and Bella had been, how he used to cuddle up on the sofa with her. A long ache twisted inside of him, it seemed even as a wolf he was not safe from his feelings. He had to stop thinking of her. These thoughts were tearing him up.

It was getting cold. But Jacob didn't notice. For one thing he didn't feel the cold thanks to his wolf blood. And another, he was finding it increasingly difficult to feel anything but rage and loss.

Eventually he became weary, gave up his frantic pacing and slumped into the cave where he curled up in a ball and tried to sleep. He didn't expect to be able to not with his head so full. But a few restless hours later he as lulled into a dream.

_He was standing in the dark forest, thick trees surrounded him, but not one leaf was moving, the night was cold and still. Suddenly a scream filled the empty air. It was a terrible blood-curdling scream. He turned on the spot to see something that stopped him dead in his tracks with terror and shock but most of all anger. Anger so fierce that it made him shake. Bella was screaming. Blood drenched her clothes. He stared in her in horror, unable to move at the sight before him. There was something attached to her neck, or rather someone. Whoever it was seemed to sense Jacob's presence because they raised their head and turned it to face him. Edward Cullen sneered at Jacob revealing his sharp teeth. A drop of blood trickled down past his lips._

He woke with a start, and realilised it was morning. He hadn't remembered the dream, all he new was that it was a bad one. It had left him restless and uneasy. There was something he was sure he was supposed to be remembering. He put aside the strange feeling and focused on one that he was more used to, hunger. He hadn't thought to bring food with him. Jacob decided the best thing to do was to go out hunting. He was probably the fastest strongest thing in this forest. Unless there were any bloodsuckers hanging about. The possibility of this made him shiver. He stretched out his powerful front paws and left the cave.

He began sniffing the air, tasting for a scent. An aroma reached him. Deer. He thought not that far away. He was about to go after it when he changed his mind. Too much energy needed, and if he planned to continue his run he needed to conserve it. He carried on walking through the dense trees. A strange feeling came over him; it was as if he was being watched. He looked around quickly but spying no one he decided to forget about it. An hour or so later he had caught a couple of rabbits. He never ate his meat raw, even as a dog, so the very much raw rabbits in his mouth presented a problem. Lack of opposable thumbs as a dog; meant that to clean and cook his food Jacob would have to be human.

The last thing he wanted at that moment was to be human and feel all the things he had been trying so hard to dismiss. But his rumbling stomach couldn't be ignored. So he shifted back into himself. The wave of pain he felt as he did so was terrible. It reminded him of a time not so long ago when a young vampire had succeeded in crushing many of his bones. But this was worse almost, because he new it wouldn't go away. It couldn't be mended with a few casts and a lot of bed rest. This was deep pain.

He considered changing back into a wolf. No, he thought. He would have to face his human self eventually or he would starve to death. He found a small clearing and got to work.

He managed to prepare the food, however it was with great difficulty. He kept on seeing Bella's face. Laughing with and at him, all the happy times they had spent together. He missed her so much. He was just about to tuck in when the same feeling he had felt earlier set in. The feeling of being watched, only this time he smelt something, or rather, someone.

"Who's there?" He called out.

From between a gap in two towering trees, a dark figure emerged; steadily the wolf stepped into the clearing. It had jet-black fur, and startlingly blue eyes were fixed on him. It was not a member of the pack. It began to quiver, it's limbs becoming longer, and its snout receded into its face. In a matter of a few seconds, it had morphed.

"Just came to ask if you cared to share." Said the Beautiful girl that stood before him.


End file.
